Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
As wagering games and wagering game systems have evolved, they have grown more complex and include much more software and content than in previous systems. While the growth in content and complexity bring about more exciting games and aid in the management of wagering game systems, the growth in content and complexity makes it harder to obtain regulatory approval because the approving body must typically analyze each application in its entirety before granting approval for the application in a particular jurisdiction.